


Forgotten Memory

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Hurt No Comfort, dabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: Tony is reminded of an uncomfortable memory of his father





	Forgotten Memory

 

A small boy around the age of five/six ran into the room carrying a toy aeroplane high above his head, his brown eyes are wide with a beaming smile to match as he dictates the next instalment of Captain America’s latest mission. He’s in his father’s study, a room that would usually be found locked but today was a little different. It was Thanksgiving and as a change, the whole family were spending the holidays together.

As dinner cooked, Tony was left to his own devices while family members, mostly from his mother’s side, chatted and drank amongst themselves. He was dressed in his Sunday best. Blazer, white shirt, shorts made decent with matching knee high socks and his hair was neatly parted to the side to finish the look.

In remembrance of the day, Stark often grimaced before reminding himself it was for his mom.  

“ _Captain America drives into the pilot’s seat after knocking out the bad guy with his shield. He tries turning the plane but oh no!! The controls are locked, the plane is starting to nosedive_.” Following the dramatic commentary comes the mimicking sound of a plane as the toy is swung round taking gut curdling dives before pulling back up. As the boy’s arm swings past the desk, a stack of papers scatter like snow caught in a gust of wind and with it, came the sudden, bellowing shout of his name.

Feeling his chest tighten he can almost imagine the look of fear crossing his young face as the silhouette of his father’s form came clearer. The mixed look of anger and disappointment still haunted his dreams, weived between the other horrors that had freshly resided deep in his sub-conscience.

The door was always locked after that and trapped within was his plane still searching for an end to the part finished cliff hanger.


End file.
